La Maldición de San Valentín: Cuando un Ángel se enamora de un Demonio
by ClownDoll
Summary: 'El diablo aparecerá ante ti y de aceptar tu ofrenda, te hará un favor… pero recuerda que, en el momento en que acepte tu ofrenda, estarás condenado por su maldición' Eso decía aquel trozo de papel manchado con chocolate...ese chocolate que resultó ser la ofrenda que, sin haberlo pensado entregó al Rey Demonio que terminó por conquistar su corazón.


**La Maldición de San Valentín: Cuando un ángel se enamora de un demonio (Ootori x Atobe)**

 **(Clow Ivinis Renansky)**

Era febrero y el aire frío aún era parte del día a día de los estudiantes de Tokio. Ootori Chotarou se dirigía al entrenamiento matutino, como era la costumbre de los miembros del club de tenis de la preparatoria de Hyotei.

Lo mismo se repetía en la tarde, después de terminadas las clases. El entrenamiento era arduo, sobre todo sabiendo que, dentro de poco, los alumnos de tercero deberían partir. Si bien ya se sabía que el nuevo capitán sería Hiyoshi, era algo que no le daba real importancia; lo que inquietaba al joven de cabellos plateados, era saber que su compañero de dobles se iría y el aún no era capaz de confesar los sentimientos que había llegado a desarrollar por él.

Recibiendo consejos de varias personas, pensó en preparar un chocolate y dárselo para San Valentín. Llegada la fecha se armó de valor y dejando todo listo, esperó que todo saliera bien.

Se levantó temprano y vio el calendario que marcaba el 14 de febrero. Ese día era importante, no solo por ser San Valentín, sino porque también era su cumpleaños, y esperaba poder celebrarlo con la persona que decía amar.

Llegó al entrenamiento, para luego volver a las clases. Y terminando el entrenamiento, y después de haberse cambiado de ropa, buscó a su compañero de dobles para entregarle el chocolate que había preparado con la esperanza que recibiera y aceptara sus sentimientos. Pero no contaba con que lo encontraría recibiendo el chocolate de una chica en medio del patio de la escuela.

Ante esa escena perdió el valor que había tomado durante los últimos días y prefirió irse sin siquiera decir algo. Caminó sin dirección y llegó a una pequeña plaza y se sentó en una banca, tratando de contener las lágrimas que estaban por salir, pero todo intento fue inútil y en menos de un minuto ya estaba con el rostro cubierto por aquellas lágrimas que tanto se había esmerado en guardar.

Pensó que iba a ser un día amargo, antes de limpiarse el rostro. Fue cuando escuchó una voz masculina, preguntando qué le pasaba, levantó la vista y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con el capitán del club de tenis.

Insistió en que nada pasaba, pero no podía engañar los ojos de su capitán, quien siempre era capaz de ver más allá de todo. Éste le entregó un pañuelo para que limpiara bien su rostro y Chotarou lo recibió agradecido.

Cuando logró calmarse, se atrevió a contarle a su senpai lo que pasaba, a lo que él solo dijo ''Él se lo pierde'', lo cual le llamó la atención, pues no le dio importancia al hecho de que quería confesarse a su compañero de dobles en lugar de una chica. Al menos eso lo dejó tranquilo, mientras pensaba también que no era mala idea confiar ese secreto a alguien más.

Considerando que ya nada tenían que hacer ahí, Atobe le ofreció ir a dar una vuelta, para que pudiera distraerse y olvidar el mal rato; a lo que el menor aceptó de buena gana.

Recorrieron lugares simples, a los que el mayor no acostumbraba ir, no sin antes reservar el lugar entero para él; pero asumió para él mismo que no era tan malo, mientras pudiera ayudar a su kouhai a olvidar el dolor que reflejó en sus ojos esa tarde.

Después de algunas horas y antes que llegara el anochecer, pensaron que ya era tiempo de volver a sus hogares. Chotarou agradeció con una gran sonrisa el gesto que había tenido el mayor con él, a lo que éste respondió que no se preocupara por trivialidades, que quería verlo bien al día siguiente para el entrenamiento. Y antes que se fuera, Chotarou le entregó el chocolate como agradecimiento, explicando debidamente que lo había preparado para su compañero de dobles, pero que si gustaba podría comerlo o tirarlo, ya daba igual. A lo que Atobe, sin decir nada, abrió la caja y sacó un trozo de chocolate y lo llevó a su boca. El peliplateado lo observó curioso, mientras su senpai probaba el chocolate; y cuando lo vio tragar lo que tenía en la boca se sintió un poco nervioso. El capitán se le acercó y le dijo de frente que estaba más delicioso que los chocolates que recibía de sus admiradoras, y que era una pena que el verdadero destinatario no hubiera podido probarlo. Chotarou sonrió complacido y dijo que no importaba si al menos una persona pudo disfrutarlo. Ante ese comentario y esa sonrisa, su senpai simplemente le dijo que era un chico torpe, antes de voltear y seguir su camino.

Al día siguiente llegó al entrenamiento y vio a su capitán dando órdenes como siempre, mientras escuchaba a otros miembros del club decir que, más que el rey de Hyotei parecía el mismo demonio quitando la paz a sus mañanas; pero después de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior pensó que no era tan malo como pensaban los demás.

Después de terminar el entrenamiento matutino volvió a los camerinos para cambiarse rápidamente y así poder ir a su clase. Y cuando hubo terminado la jornada, regresó a los camerinos para volver a ponerse el uniforme del club de tenis. Mientras platicaba con su compañero de dobles, fingiendo que nada había pasado y que no sentía dolor en su corazón por lo que había visto el día anterior.

Fue cuando su compañero le extendió una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo. ''Tenía pensado entregártelo ayer, pero te fuiste sin decir nada… feliz cumpleaños''. Él miró el paquete con sorpresa evidente y extrajo una cadena de plata, ideal para reemplazar la que se le había roto día atrás.

Feliz con su regalo pudo volver a usar su colgante, así como era su costumbre, y después de agradecer el obsequio, decidió salir de los camerinos para ir a las canchas de tenis. Pero fue interrumpido por su senpai que antes de salir, le tocó la frente con la palma de la mano. Si bien estar cerca del castaño lo ponía nervioso, el rubor de sus mejillas se debía a la fiebre que tenía en ese momento.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Tienes algo de fiebre.

-No es nada. Ayer salí un poco acalorado y no me puse mi abrigo.

-Tonto, sabes muy bien que tienes que tener cuidado con la temperatura corporal después de entrenar.

-No se preocupe, Shishido-san, estoy bien.

Y tratando de evitar la discusión, salió de los camerinos hacia las canchas de tenis; sin pensar que al pasar por fuera del gimnasio se encontraría de frente con una bola perdida que venía a gran velocidad directo hacia su cara. No alcanzó a reaccionar ante el grito del castaño que venía detrás de él, y solo pudo verlo corriendo hacia él, mientras perdía la conciencia.

…

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería. La contusión que tenía en su rostro, sumado a la fiebre que había aumentado, hacía que el mareo que sentía fuera cada vez más intenso.

Su mirada se perdía en las cortinas que lo separaban del resto de la habitación. Sintió que todo daba vueltas y prefirió cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco más.

Fue cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, pero nadie pronunció palabra, de seguro la enfermera no se encontraba, así que la persona debería volver después.

Pero escuchó que la cortina se abrió y alguien entró al espacio donde él descansaba, y por mucho que quisiera ver de quién se trataba no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Entonces sintió unos delgados dedos tocar su mejilla, lo cual incrementó el nerviosismo que tenía. Aquellos dedos eran suaves y fríos, pero la forma delicada en la que se deslizaban por su rostro le parecía totalmente refrescante, y no pudo evitar entregarse a esa caricia, sin importar de quién se tratase.

Aquellos dedos recorrían su rostro, por sus mejillas, sobre sus ojos, por su frente; como si tratara de bajar la temperatura y la fiebre del peliplateado. Aquella gentil caricia incrementó sus nervios, cuando sintió que llegaba a sus labios; a lo que abrió un poco la boca y exhaló un pequeño suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por la otra persona, que de seguro habría notado que el rubor en su rostro había aumentado. Entonces sintió la cercanía de la otra persona, cuando sintió la frente del otro posarse sobre la suya, y la respiración de ambos comenzaba a mezclarse.

Quería creer que se trataba de su compañero de dobles, quería dejarse llevar por esa ilusión, aún sabiendo que podría ser mentira… si, a quién engañaba; su senpai nunca tendría esos sentimientos por él. Su respiración se entrecortó y se tornó más pesada, mientras un par de lágrimas se escurrió por sus ojos.

Entonces sintió que esas manos aprisionaban su rostro, mientras unos labios besaban sus ojos, bebiéndose las lágrimas que estaba derramando. ''Chotarou'' Escuchó decir por esa boca que se había bebido sus lágrimas. Era una voz familiar, suave y clara; muy distinta a la voz de su compañero de dobles que era más bien pudo abrió los ojos; necesitaba saber quién era.

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando se encontró de frente a aquellos ojos, tan oscuros como la noche que lo miraban fijamente, esa piel tan pálida, sus labios bien delineados. ''¿Atobe-san?'' pensó sorprendido, sin poder reaccionar a las acciones del mayor, que viendo que había abierto los ojos, y que lo miraba aún un poco adormilado, lo cual lo hacía ver más adorable ante los ojos del Rey, no se detuvo al momento que decidió besarlo.

Todo parecía ser un extraño sueño, pero aun así quiso separarse de su senpai, poniendo sus manos entre ambos, para hacer distancia; pero el mayor quitó sus manos, apartándolas a los costados de la cama, sosteniéndolo por las muñecas. Se sentía más vulnerable que nunca en toda su vida, pero no tenía fuerzas para oponerse a las acciones de su capitán. Pero a la vez sentía como si fuera absorbido por la mirada del mayor, que no apartaba los ojos de los suyos mientras lo besaba. Sus labios eran suaves y el beso tenía un leve sabor a chocolate.

Pero de a poco perdió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y cerró los ojos, entregándose a ese beso, que poco a poco se fue intensificando. No podía negarlo, su senpai besaba bastante bien, y el sabor a chocolate le hacía recordar el que le entregó el día que salieron.

…

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se dio cuenta que aún estaba en la enfermería; pero no había nadie en el lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? Lo desconocía. Pero sus mayores dudas giraban en torno al Rey de Hyotei ¿De verdad había estado ahí? ¿De verdad lo había acariciado? ¿De verdad lo había besado? Seguía pensando que todo había sido tan irreal, pero un detalle que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche a un costado de la cama le indicaba que nada había sido un sueño.

La cortina volvió a abrirse y apareció su compañero de dobles junto con la enfermera, quien le tomó la temperatura, y le indicó reposo por el resto del día y el día siguiente, por lo que no podría presentarse a clases al otro día. Su compañero se comprometió a llevarlo a su casa, a lo que el peliplateado no pudo negarse.

Una vez en casa, se despidió de su compañero y entró a su casa para dirigirse directamente a su dormitorio y encerrarse sin decir nada a sus padres que vieron la rapidez con la que había ingresado al inmueble.

Se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama, como tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. No era fiebre, ahora era el recuerdo de los labios de Atobe sobre los suyos lo hacía que su corazón se acelerara, haciendo que la sangre se acumulara en su rostro haciéndolo enrojecer. Soltó un largo suspiro y extrajo de su bolsillo un papel acompañado por un trozo de chocolate que tenía la marca de una mordida. Miró el papel, que tenía manchas de chocolate y leyó lo que decía.

 _El diablo aparecerá ante ti y de aceptar tu ofrenda, te hará un favor… pero recuerda que, en el momento en que acepte tu ofrenda, estarás condenado por su maldición._

Recordó que antes de que entrara la enfermera y su compañero de dobles, tomó de forma apresurada el papel con el chocolate que reposaban sobre la mesita de noche, para que no lo encontraran. De alguna forma pensó en no comentar eso con su senpai, después de todo ¿Cómo podría decirle a la persona que le gustaba que otro chico lo había besado? No quería, de alguna forma, decepcionarlo, era lo último que necesitaba.

Volvió a leer el papel… ''… _en el momento en que acepte tu ofrenda, estarás condenado por su maldición''_. Entonces observó la mordida en el chocolate: el chocolate que había preparado para Shishido en San Valentín, pero que terminó en manos de Atobe. Definitivamente había caído en la maldición del Rey demonio en el momento en que permitió que lo acompañara ese día y concretara el pacto entregando el chocolate, el cual resultó ser la ofrenda.

Se dio vuelta, quedó mirando el techo fijamente y suspiró hondamente. Sentía el cuerpo pesado además de unas leves punzadas en la zona donde había recibido el golpe de la pelota. Había sido un día largo y ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, el demonio se las había quitado por medio de sus labios. Así que, sin fuerzas para acomodarse bajo las mantas, se quedó dormido.

…

La sensación de frío lo hizo despertar. El reloj de su mesita de noche mostraba que faltaba poco para las 9 de la mañana; pero no le dio importancia, considerando que tenía autorización por la enfermera, no tenía que ir a clases. Se levantó de la cama, pero el mareo había regresado y sentía que todo daba vueltas, así que se sentó en la cama mientras recuperaba un poco la estabilidad.

Bajó a la cocina, y vio una nota de su madre, junto con el desayuno. La nota decía que Shishido había llamado durante la noche, preguntando por él; y que por él se había enterado que había estado en la enfermería; y por eso había dejado el desayuno y algunas medicinas para el resfriado.

Por un momento agradeció a su compañero de dobles por su preocupación, y pensaba que si tomaba las medicinas y descansa apropiadamente, podría estar mejor para volver a clases al otro día.

Desayunó y lavó la loza, antes de tomar la bolsa de papel con los medicamentos además de un vaso con agua y subir de regreso a su dormitorio. Dejó la bolsa y el vaso sobre su velador y se sentó en la cama. Tomó su teléfono celular, solo para confirmar que no tenía llamadas perdidas antes de acomodarse sobre la cama. Tomó la medicina y se cubrió con las mantas.

El frió incrementaba, dando a entender que la fiebre le había regresado, debido a que había pasado toda la noche destapado; y sumado al mareo, se sentía igual o peor que el día anterior.

…

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que tocaban a la puerta. Miró el reloj que marcaba pasado el mediodía. Se levantó como pudo para abrir la puerta, porque, sin importar de quien se trataba; estaba tocando con bastante insistencia.

Abrió la puerta para ver quién era, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una mano lo echó hacia atrás y así poder ingresar al inmueble. El Rey demonio estaba ahí, frente a él. Entonces recordó aquello que había pasado y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Pero la duda lo invadía más ¿Qué hacía él ahí, cuando debería estar en clases?

Ya estando dentro, no le quedó más opción que invitarlo a pasar a la sala. Pero no contaba con que el mayor se adelantaría y lo acorralaría contra la pared, mirándolo fijamente, logrando que se sonrojara más aun.

Se preguntó qué quería, a lo que el otro acercó una mano a su frente, notando que su temperatura corporal era demasiado alta.

-Estás ardiendo en fiebre ¿Has tomado algo?

-Sí. Tomé algo de medicina; pero la fiebre no desaparece.

-Eres un total desastre. Sudando como loco y sin cambiar tu ropa.

-Estoy bien, no tiene que preocuparse.

El mayor parecía notar su nerviosismo, por lo que se acercaba más al peliplateado, sintiendo como su respiración se volvía más pesada y pausada; a lo que sonrió para sus adentros.

Tomó al menor de un brazo y lo haló hasta el cuarto de baño, y sin importar que estuviera vestido, lo empujó hasta la ducha, y largó el agua fría, para que ayudara a bajar la temperatura del otro chico. Mientras el peliplateado ponía resistencia, su capitán terminó por perder la paciencia e, ingresando a la ducha, volvió a acorralarlo, así como había hecho al momento de entrar a la casa; sin importarle siquiera que su uniforme se hubiera empapado por el agua de la ducha.

De verdad su capitán se había vuelto un total misterio para él. Pero no tenía fuerzas para resistirse cuando se trataba de él; y poco a poco fue deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentado en la ducha, dejando que el frío líquido se escurriera por su cuerpo, mientras su senpai se acomodaba para quedar frente a él.

Se estremeció cuando sintió su mano acariciando su mejilla, igual a como lo había hecho el día anterior; suave y gentil. Su mirada volvía a perderse en la suya, al momento en que el mayor empezó a acortar la distancia de ambos, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran. Quería recordarle que estaba enfermo y no era conveniente que se contagiara; pero hizo oídos sordos a las advertencias del menor, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, los que acarició suavemente; haciendo que el contrario se estremeciera cada vez más ante cada acto que realizaba en su persona.

Trato de retroceder, pero la pared le impedía el paso, y su cabeza quedó apoyada en ella, y ya sin escapatoria y sin poder resistirse más, cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el mayor lo besara; al principio con delicadeza, y más adelante, de forma más apasionada; besos que correspondió una y otra vez; mientras sentía las manos del mayor recorrer su piel bajo la ropa mojada.

Volvía a sentirse vulnerable, pero a la vez, era una sensación que no podía describir bien. Lentamente iba cediendo ante cada beso y cada caricia que el mayor pudiera darle; permitiendo que el otro hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Poco a poco la ropa fue a parar al suelo, dejando que solo la piel de ambos fuera visible; y cada lugar que fuera tocado por las manos del Rey, parecía quemarse; manos que se movían hábilmente sobre el cuerpo del peliplateado, que se dejó acariciar sin poner la resistencia que ponía al comienzo. Ya nada parecía importar.

Su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir las manos y los labios de su capitán que recorrían su cuerpo de forma vivaz y apasionada, sin dejar ninguna porción de piel sin acariciar. Pero reaccionó cuando una de esas frías manos fue a parar a su entrepierna; empujando al mayor, para tratar de huir de ahí. Pero el otro fue más rápido y lo detuvo, haciendo que quedara tirado en el suelo, bajo la mirada seductora de su senpai; mientras volvía a besarlo, para no permitirle escapar de nuevo.

Quiso poner resistencia, pero solo un gesto del mayor, hizo que finalmente se rindiera ante las circunstancias: Tomó su mano derecha y la posó en su pecho. Entonces pudo sentir los latidos del mayor; los cuales eran rápidos e intensos, tan intensos como la mirada que le dedicó en ese momento. Su corazón se remeció y pareció que el tiempo se detenía ahí mismo, y que no existía nadie más que ellos dos en la faz de la Tierra.

Aquella mano que reposaba sobre el pecho del mayor se deslizó hasta llegar a su rostro, el cual acarició temerosamente; caricia que fue bien recibida por su contrario. Luego acercó su otra mano, para rodear el cuello de su Rey, quien sonrió con ternura y se acercó para besarlo. Pero el menor ya dejó de resistirse, y solo se dejó consumir por la maldición que había caído sobre él, permitiendo que aquel demonio lo consumiera por completo.

Recorrió su cuerpo, mas no le importó; solo se dejó llevar por la acciones del mayor; mientras parecía exhalar fuego por su boca, cuando comenzó a sentirse víctima de la excitación; pidiendo por más.

Un dolor agudo y punzante se apoderó de él, cuando su entrada fue profanada. Cerró los ojos y trató de retener los gemidos de dolor, pero no hubo necesidad; estos fueron ahogados por el beso de quien había entrado en él. Se aferró con fuerza a él; mientras el otro le acariciaba los cabellos, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que dentro de poco se olvidaría de todo.

Y así fue; el dolor fue reemplazado por una sensación más placentera, y aquellos quejidos de dolor se transformaron en gemidos de placer, en los cuales se podían escuchar el nombre de la persona que le provocaba tal placer.

Sus cuerpos se movían, en una harmonía perfecta; compartiendo una sincronía que nunca habían experimentado. Y solo por un segundo pensó que el mayor había tenido razón, y que había logrado borrar todo de su mente, excepto la presencia de su contraparte, el que ahora se complementaba con él; haciendo que ambos se perdieran en el otro, llegando al clímax.

Sintió como si sus entrañas se hubieran fundido cuando sintió al mayor, acabar dentro él; pero no era una sensación desagradable; al contrario; su cuerpo se sentía totalmente relajado, después que pudo recuperar el aliento; volviendo a la realidad. Entonces recordaron que aún se encontraban en el cuarto de baño y la ducha seguía abierta.

En el dormitorio, el peliplateado le entregó un poco de ropa seca al mayor, para que pudiera abrigarse; mientras él se ponía unpijama limpio antes de sentarse en la cama; mirando con dudas al otro chico, que terminaba de vestirse frente a él. Cuando éste terminó, se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente, al momento en que le insistió en que descansara un poco más; que si bien, la fiebre había bajado; no podía descuidarse.

El menor obedeció sin reclamos sus órdenes, tomó su medicina y volvió a la cama. Por su parte, el mayor se sentó a un costado de la cama para hacerle compañía, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos con delicadeza; compartiendo una mirada con el menor, quien lo miraba fijamente, mientras se adentraba; ya sin fuerza alguna, al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando despertó ya era tarde y la noche se había hecho presente. Desconocía cuánto había dormido, porque no recordaba en qué momento pasó todo lo que pasó a mediodía. Bajó a cenar con sus padres, a los que insistió que ya se sentía mejor, que la fiebre había desaparecido en su totalidad, y que si amanecía mejor, volvería a clases.

Terminó de comer, y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes. Y mientras se lavaba los dientes, miraba la ducha, pensando que todo había sido tan irreal como lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en la enfermería.

…

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, y los entrenamientos del club de tenis parecían no tener fin, aun cuando sabía que terminarían dentro de un par de semanas; considerando que marzo ya estaba cerca.

La idea de que los miembros de tercer año dejarían la escuela, los entristecía a todos. Pero a uno, más que entristecerlo; lo confundía. Se suponía que sentía algo especial por su compañero de dobles, pero después de San Valentín, su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados y su corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca; pero ya no sabía por quién lo hacía. Le costaba concentrarse en las prácticas, sabiendo que tanto su compañero de dobles, como su capitán estaban cerca y parecían mirarlo más de lo que le gustaría creer.

Lo mismo ocurría en clases, se distraía con facilidad, logrando llevarse más de un regaño. Y una mañana la distracción fue tal, que terminó por ser castigado. Buscó al capitán, en la sala del consejo estudiantil, pero solo encontró a Kabaji, a quien le pidió que le informara al capitán, que no podría presentarse al entrenamiento de la tarde por un castigo que lo tendría ocupado.

Después de comunicar lo de su castigo, se presentó con el profesor; quien le mandó a fotocopiar y ordenar unos formularios, y que cuando terminara podría retirarse. Con la esperanza de presentarse más tarde al entrenamiento, se dedicó con total concentración a hacer las tareas pendientes. Subió a la fotocopiadora y copió una parte de los formularios, los cuales llevaba a la sala de profesores y pensó que lo mejor sería fotocopiar todo y luego ordenar, para no perder tiempo.

Fue la mejor idea, y ya solo quedaba una ronda más de copias que sacar, antes de ordenarlas y poder irse. Tomó las hojas, y se dirigió a las escaleras, y mientras subía escuchó unas voces que se le hicieron familiares, pero ambas voces se apagaron, y cuando llegó al segundo piso vio que, en el descanso en medio del segundo y tercer piso, se encontraban el Rey y su sucesor, Hiyoshi, quien colgaba de su cuello mientras lo besaba.

Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, y sin querer, soltó las hojas que llevaba consigo; haciendo que el ruido de las hojas al caer devolvieran a la realidad a los otros dos chicos frente a él. Se sintió avergonzado por interrumpir, a lo que se puso a recoger las hojas que había tirado; mientras que el castaño solo se dignó a retirarse rápidamente del lugar.

Terminó de recoger las hojas y se encontró con la mirada de su capitán que aún estaba en el descanso. No supo cómo, pero tomó el valor para seguir su camino, subiendo las escaleras, pasando por su lado sin decir nada y seguir hacia el tercer piso. Y después de terminar de fotocopiar las hojas que faltaban se devolvió por donde había venido, encontrándose con el capitán que aún permanecía en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto.

Nuevamente pasó por su lado, pero el mayor lo detuvo, sosteniendo su muñeca derecha. Él no se atrevió a mirarlo, no después de lo que había visto. ''Mírame'' dijo su capitán, pero él se negó; diciendo ''Por favor, no juegue conmigo'', antes de soltarse y salir corriendo.

Volvió a la sala de profesores, donde se dedicó a ordenar los formularios, pero debía detenerse de vez en cuando para limpiar de su rostro, las lágrimas que salían sin parar. Desde ese día no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Algo que nunca se había formado se había roto ante ellos.

…

Los días que pasaron, parecieron transcurrir normalmente, pero no, ya nada era normal en la vida de Ootori Chotarou. Ya no había miradas, solo la acatación a cada una de las órdenes que daba el capitán, mientras entrenada arduamente con su compañero de dobles, así como debió ser siempre.

Un día, el comité de despedida le pidió el favor de tocar el piano en la ceremonia de graduación. Y por mucho que hubiera querido negarse, no pudo hacerlo, considerando las insistentes súplicas de sus compañeros.

Pasaron más días y las prácticas llegaron a su fin; así que Chotarou se dedicó por completo a ensayar y a seleccionar las piezas que interpretaría. Si bien, quería algo clásico, pensó en que mejor era llevar algo un poco más contemporáneo ese día.

Y cuando llegó el día de la ceremonia se lució ante el auditorio interpretando algunas piezas de Yiruma y de Brian Crain. Después de eso, volvió a refugiarse a la oscuridad detrás del escenario; donde observó el resto de la ceremonia.

Cuando esta terminó, salió del auditorio; y sin tenerlo previsto, se encontró con su ya ex compañero de dobles, quien lucía su uniforme bien ordenado, pero el cabello desordenado como siempre; y el certificado de graduación en su mano derecha.

Le dedicó una sonrisa al momento que le dio las felicitaciones por terminar la preparatoria; a lo que su senpai le comentó que le daba un poco de pena dejar la escuela; pero ya tenía planes para estudiar en la universidad, lo cual lo tenía entusiasmado.

Salieron del edificio, mientras platicaban cientos de cosas; entre ellas, el hecho de saber que el reinado del gran Rey de Hyotei llegaba a su fin. El castaño seguía hablando, mientras caminaba, pero debió detenerse cuando notó que su compañero se había quedado atrás; dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al ver al peliplateado que se mantenía estático, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Quería parar, quería dejar de llorar; pero el dolor que sentía en su corazón no se lo permitía. Su compañero se acercó preocupado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, pues él no era el culpable del llanto del menor.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, para detener las lágrimas; respiró hondo y se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando las pequeñas flores de cerezo que estaba brotando a los alrededores. La primavera se aproximaba.

Vio a su senpai frente a él, y ya no sentía el mismo nerviosismo que sentía antes. Entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad. Aquellos sentimientos que había guardado por su senpai, solo había resultado ser admiración, lo que confundió con amor. Pero el dolor que había sentido cuando lo vio en San Valentín no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en su corazón después de haber visto al ex capitán, al Rey, a SU Rey, siendo besado por otro.

Se limpió el rostro, y miró a su ex compañero de dobles, y se armó de valor para confesar sus sentimientos.

-¿Sabe, Shishido-san? La verdad, es que siempre había admirado el trabajo que realizabas dentro del club de tenis; siempre me gustó practicar contigo y llevar nuestro tenis a un nivel mayor. Era tanta la admiración que sentía por ti, que llegué a confundirlo con otro sentimiento…. Pero de pronto apareció alguien más, de forma repentina; sin imaginar que en, solo un par de días, terminaría por sentir algo tan intenso por él. La verdad…duele; pero ya he cometido varios errores, y ahora ya no me importa parecer el más grandísimo idiota del mundo; pero ya no puedo retroceder con esto que siento.

-Se trata de Atobe ¿Verdad?

-… Si.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Eh?

-Lo sospechaba. Digo, desde que volviste de tu resfriado, podía notar como lo mirabas, y como él te miraba. Lo sé…porque yo te he mirado de la misma forma desde hace mucho.

-Shishido-san…

-Bueno, ya no importa. Ahora tienes a alguien que amas, y no debes dejarlo ir.

-Shishido-san…- haciendo una reverencia- lamento mucho todo esto.

-Descuida. En lugar de preocuparte por mí, deberías preocuparte por él…- suspira- En este momento debe estar saliendo por la salida de atrás; considerando que la principal está llena de sus admiradoras.

Se sorprendió al ver que su ex compañero de dobles, no solo había terminado por declararse, sino que también lo apoyaba en su propia búsqueda de la felicidad. Feliz y agradecido, tomó su mano, la cual apretó con fuerza y besó con delicadeza; y con la más grande de las sonrisas que pudo dedicarle a su senpai, le dio las gracias por todo lo que habían vivido durante todos esos años en Hyotei y por la ayuda que le estaba dando en ese momento; para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la salida trasera; mientras era seguido por la mirada del castaño, quien en un susurro se despidió diciendo ''Adiós…mi ángel''

…

En el patio trasero de la escuela, se encontraba el Rey destronado, observando los edificios que conformaban la preparatoria de Hyotei.

Se sentía nostálgico ante la idea de irse y dejar todo atrás, sobre todo a aquel chico, que sin haberlo planeado, había robado su corazón.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Le dedicó una última mirada a las tierras que habían sido ''Su Reino'', antes de dar media vuelta y emprender su camino sin retorno.

Pero una voz lo hizo detenerse, esa voz… pudo reconocerla sin problemas, giró y sintió como su corazón se oprimía al ver, como el peliplateado corría hacía él; con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, por el hecho de venir corriendo, el cabello que parecía resplandecer con los rayos del sol; y pensó que era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida: un ángel que había caído del cielo y lo buscaba solo a él.

¿Pero qué hacía ese bello ángel, buscando a un demonio de sangre fría como él? Quien solo le había traído problemas, quien solo lo había hecho sufrir. Porque lo sabía; se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad para tomarlo, solo por curiosidad, solo por buscar algo prohibido, para luego ser descubierto mientras era besado por otro. Recordó que ese día, lo había seguido a la sala de profesores y lo vio llorar desde la puerta, y no tuvo valor de acercarse, tenía miedo que volvieran a rechazarlo; y por primera vez sintió dolor en su corazón. Se había cuestionado la razón que lo llevó a hacer todo lo que había hecho y porque le dolía haberlo traicionado. Y la respuesta había resultado ser obvia; pero ahora que había descubierto sus sentimientos, ya era tarde… lo había perdido. Al menos eso pensó hasta cuando lo vio corriendo hacia él.

Por inercia abrió y extendió los brazos para recibir al ángel de plata que llegaba donde él estaba. Y sintió su calidez cuando éste lo abrazó con fuerza. Esa calidez llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser y parecía derretir el hielo que lo envolvía, y se sintió completo por primera vez.

Se separaron, se miraron fijamente y el mayor preguntó por qué, simplemente por qué. A lo que el menor respondió que ya no importaba nada, que ya no temía cometer errores, y que se había dado cuenta que lo amaba y no permitiría que se fuera de su lado.

El Rey se sorprendió ¿De verdad alguien lo amaba? Y no pudo evitar sonreír, pues se sentía inmensamente feliz de poder amar y ser amado. Le advirtió al menor que él era un demonio y que podría resultar lastimado más de una vez. A lo que su contraparte solo respondió ''Estoy dispuesto a cargar con ese dolor, después de todo, es parte de la maldición que cargo conmigo desde San Valentín, y yo acepté esa maldición el día que hicimos el amor''

Se sentía feliz de ver como el menor aceptaba estar con él a pesar de todo, a lo que le dijo como respuesta que seguía siendo un chico torpe, antes de tomarlo por la nuca y atraerlo hacia él para besarlo.

…

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde y el Rey observaba al peliplateado dormir acurrucado a su lado. Después de haber hecho el amor por segunda, tercera, y hasta por cuarta vez, no tenía fuerza y había terminado por quedarse dormido. Acarició sus cabellos plateados, haciendo que se moviera para acomodarse nuevamente, buscando el cuerpo del mayor, mientras susurraba su nombre entre sueños.

Él lo miraba con ternura, recordando las palabras de aquella nota que había dejado en la enfermería: '' _El diablo aparecerá ante ti y de aceptar tu ofrenda, te hará un favor… pero recuerda que, en el momento en que acepte tu ofrenda, estarás condenado por su maldición''._

Suspiró y pensó para sus adentros que no, nunca había sido así. Quien había caído en la maldición del otro fue el mismo, al momento en que lo vio llorando en el parque y decidió bajarse de la limusina para hablarle, en el momento que lo invitó a salir, en el momento que probó el chocolate, pero sobre todo, en el momento que lo vio sonreír para él, supo que estaba condenado de por vida a amarlo.

Despertó de su trance, cuando lo escuchó susurrar su nombre nuevamente, mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. A lo que él solo dijo ''baka'' antes de besarlo, acomodarse a su lado, dejando que el sueño lo invadiera, mientras pensaba que aquella maldición de San Valentín había sido lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado…. FIN.


End file.
